


O hada no kaori (The scent of skin)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, Living Together, Love, M/M, Sappy, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He mulled it over for what felt like an infinite time, and in the end he understood.He understood what he had overlooked, what had become so present to act as a tick inside his head, making him lose sleep because he wasn’t able to identify it.





	O hada no kaori (The scent of skin)

 

Chinen rolled over the bed, trying to relax and managing to get some sleep.

He opened his eyes on his boyfriend, who didn’t seem to have any problem in that department.

Yuya snored noisily, his face half-sunk in the pillow and his mouth open.

Chinen snorted, closing his eyes again and turning to face the other way.

He tried to think about things which made him feel calm, relaxed, which made him pause his thoughts the time necessary to fall asleep.

Yuya and him had moved in together less than a month before.

He was sure that the insomnia wasn’t due to the new situation, since he had slept with the elder a thousand times before, and he didn’t see why it should’ve started bothering him now.

There was something different, he realized that on his own, he just couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

He mulled it over for what felt like an infinite time, and in the end he understood.

He understood what he had overlooked, what had become so present to act as a tick inside his head, making him lose sleep because he wasn’t able to identify it.

Now that he got that, he was sure he could sleep without problems.

He got closer to his boyfriend, trying not to wake him up, and wrapped an arm around his waist, his face sneaking in the crook of his neck, then he breathed in deeply.

It was the scent of Yuya’s skin.

The same scent he liked when the elder was close, when he was on top of him.

It was a scent Chinen linked to sex, and he felt like an idiot for not having realized before it was just Yuya’s scent.

He inhaled it, basked in it, and let it make him feel more relaxed.

And then, wrapped in that scent he loved so much, he finally fell asleep.

 


End file.
